


In My Dreams... You Should See The Things We Do

by kindahoping4forever



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boyfriend!Ash, F/M, It's Not Porn Without Plot Because The Porn IS The Plot, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindahoping4forever/pseuds/kindahoping4forever
Summary: You and Ashton had only gone on a few dates before quarantine began but you've gotten in the habit of talking on the phone regularly. Ash decides to call a little earlier than usual and finds you... occupied.
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/Reader, Ashton Irwin/You
Kudos: 15





	In My Dreams... You Should See The Things We Do

_Ashton’s lips travel the length of your neck and over the swell of your breasts. His breath is hot on your skin and his fingers teasingly run across your inner thighs as they slowly make their way to dip inside the waistband of your panties and —_

You huff in exasperation as the persistent buzzing of your phone on the nightstand interrupts your fantasy. You remove your hand from between your legs and reach to investigate who exactly you should be annoyed with; a variety of emotions wash over you when you see Ash’s name on your screen.

You purse your lips in discontent and hit answer. “Hey you,” you greet him.

“Hey yourself,” he greets you joyfully. “Where ya been? I called twice before; started to think you’d had enough and had broken out into the outside world.” He laughs at his joke.

The two of you had only gone on a few dates before quarantine began but you hit it off well enough that you ended up talking almost every night. Despite the distance, the chemistry between you was palpable and your chats added somewhat of a routine and sense of normalcy amongst the chaos. As the weeks passed, you’d really gotten to know each other and forged a strong intellectual and romantic bond. 

The problem was, your pre-lockdown relationship had only gotten as far as a few brief but intense makeouts and as you grew closer, the lingering memory of his roaming hands and passionate kisses only seemed to escalate your building desire. You found him starring in your dreams frequently, dreams that had recently been leaving you in such a state that you had to relieve yourself immediately upon waking. 

Which is exactly what happened today when you took a late afternoon nap and woke up throbbing for release, which you would have gotten had Ashton not called. You sigh and tell him half the truth, “I’m just getting up from a nap, you’re calling a lot earlier than you usually do.”

“Oh, that sounds nice! Sorry if I woke you, I was bored and didn’t want to wait to talk to you,” he admits.

You smile at his confession. “You’re fine! I was awake, just still in bed. How’s your day been?” 

Ash answers with what you’re sure are entertaining and probably very charming anecdotes about his afternoon but you can’t stop your mind from wandering as he talks. You’re thinking about the dream you had, how good he made you feel. You’re wondering if you should make yourself cum as soon as you hang up the phone or treat yourself a little, maybe draw a nice bath, use a toy.

You’re mentally running through the collection of sex toys you know are in your bedside table to determine if any particular one strikes your fancy tonight when you hear silence on the other end of the phone. _Shit_ , you think to yourself.

“…This is the part where I should be responding to something you’ve said, isn’t it?” You sheepishly ask.

“It typically would be, yes,” he chuckles. “I can call back a little later if this is a bad time, you seem distracted,” he offers.

You frown, feeling guilty for not listening. “No, Ash, I’m sorry,” you apologize. “I want to talk to you, I really do. My head is just elsewhere right now.”

He waits a beat before replying. “I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything,” he says sincerely. “No judgement, no unsolicited advice. I just… I really _really_ fucking like you and one of the things I appreciate about you is your willingness to listen when I need to talk through something and I hope you know that goes both ways.”

Your grin is evident in your voice as you say, “Ash… I really like you too. Genuinely, talking to you is always the best part of my day, I don’t know how I’d be getting through this without you.”

“So then, what’s on your mind? Tell me, anything at all, I want to know. Just be honest,” he prompts.

You furrow your brow and think… he did say _**anything**_. What could it hurt? You take a deep breath and hurriedly blurt out, “I had a sexy dream about you and was about to get off when you called.”

It’s silent for a moment and you wonder if you’d misread things and crossed a line you shouldn’t have.

Ashton inhales like he’s about to say something and then he stops. There’s another beat that feels like a thousand lifetimes and then there’s an explosion of giggles coming from his end.

You laugh along with him but you’re not sure if it’s out of embarrassment or relief. “Well… you said to be honest,” you joke.

“I did, thank you for your candor,” he responds gleefully. “I sincerely apologize for the interruption.” He pauses briefly then clears his throat. “Can I be honest with you?”

“Of course,” you listen, interested.

“I have to get myself off basically every night as soon as we hang up,” he admits.

You smirk to yourself and feel a flush spreading over your body. “I’d been wondering if you were getting as frustrated as I was,” you confess. “Hoping, even. I just… I can’t stop thinking about when I’ll get to be with you.”

“I don’t know how much longer I can wait… I don’t even have the words to make you understand how badly I’ve been wanting you,” Ash replies, voice much lower than it was previously.

You feel emboldened knowing he’s been as affected by your budding relationship as you have, so you find yourself sharing more. “You know, in the dream I had, you didn’t even use words… we were at mine, watching a movie I think? But I couldn’t focus, all I could think about was how much I wanted you. And I guess you could tell because before I could do anything, you looked me in the eye and moved my hand so I could feel how hard you were for me.”

You know you’re rambling, trying to get it all out before you can overthink. “We just kind of explored each other for a while, lips and hands everywhere… god, Ash, it seemed so real, your kisses felt just like I remember… and you knew just how to touch me… I could feel the vibrations of your moans under my tongue as I kissed your neck while I stroked your cock.” 

You squeeze your legs together, hoping to relieve the dull ache that has returned thanks to the sensual memory. “The dream ended before we got much further but I woke up so fucking wet and when I went to touch myself I couldn’t decide if I wanted to think about sucking you off or having you bend me over.”

You can’t hear much over the thunderous sound of your own heartbeat pumping in your ears but you could’ve sworn you heard something resembling a groan coming from Ashton. Your mind begins racing with thoughts of what might be taking place on the other end of the phone; you feel yourself become impossibly more aroused.

“I’ve thought about those things too,” he tells you quietly. “I like thinking about finally getting to take you out again and taking you back to my place and I just can’t wait to have you so I bend you over the table in my entryway, as soon as we walk in the door.”

“Rip my panties off?” You ask, holding your breath.

“Pushed to the side… and god, I lose my fucking mind when I feel how wet you are for me, you want it just as bad as I do. You’re in a nice dress that you hike up for me. My pants aren’t even down, I just take my cock out and sink into you. Just need to be in you, feel you tight and warm and wrapped around me,” he rasps.

You close your eyes and you see it: him pressing you up against the front door as he unlocks it, roughly kissing you as he walks you backwards inside the house. In what seems like one swift motion, he spins you around, pushes you over the table and slips his cock into you with ease. 

“Bet I was teasing you a lot while you drove us home,” you offer breathlessly as you slip your hand inside your underwear, nearly gasping when you feel how aroused you are. “I think about that sometimes. You acting like you don’t notice my hand creeping up your thigh until I start palming you over your jeans. And your cock just feels so fucking hard and so big under my fingers that I have to take it out and get my hands on you, play with you until we get back.”

Ashton’s voice is clearly straining now and there’s no doubt in your mind that he’s touching himself. “Maybe we luck out and the roads are empty and you can put your mouth on me,“ he suggests.

“Well, once I feel how badly you’re leaking for me, I _at least_ have to clean you up,” you respond shakily, actively rubbing your clit now. “But truthfully? I have a feeling I’m gonna love tasting your cock so much, I won’t be able to help myself and I’m gonna end up taking as much of you as I can.”

He groans loudly this time and you can picture him so vividly: sprawled out on his couch, head tipped back, biting his lip to keep from making much noise. You imagine he started playing with himself inside his shorts but by now he’s got his cock out, shiny and desperate for attention; tattooed arms flexing with tension as he struggles to maintain control, fighting the urge to buck into his hand with every slow stroke.

“Don’t know if I can let you get away with all that teasing,” he sounds breathy but confident and you can practically hear the smirk on his face. “With you acting like that, don’t think I can let you cum when I fuck you over the table. When I’m done with you, I’ll have to carry you to the bedroom and pin your arms above your head. Strip you down, get you even more desperate than you already are; my mouth all over your tits, run my fingers through your folds. Gotta get you fucking begging for me before I’ll even _think_ about touching your clit.”

Your eyes are screwed shut, focusing on his fantasy. You’re so turned on by it, you forget to respond; it’s like your brain is overloaded trying to process the feeling of your hands running over your breasts, toying with your nipples and the words he’s saying, how badly you wish they were reality.

Ashton’s voice snaps you out of your daze and you realize he must have mistaken your silence for discomfort because he’s hurriedly altering his tone. “Of course sometimes a little teasing goes a long way and we’ve waited long enough at this point so I would also love to feel you cum as soon as you’re ready—” 

“Oh, teasing is good, teasing is _very_ good,” you interject, quick to reassure him that the scenario he was detailing is something you would very much enjoy. You smirk. “…But if your methods are open to negotiation, I think I’d prefer to be bound.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he chokes out, with a bit of a laugh. “Alright then, we can do that. Free up both of my hands to work you over… better yet, to hold you down while I’ve got my face buried in your pussy.”

You let out a loud moan, followed by a gasp at the volume of your exclamation. You didn’t even realize you were making a noise until it reached your ears, you were so enraptured by the fantasy Ash was describing and the feeling of your hands touching yourself like only you knew how.

There isn’t time to be self-conscious even if you wanted to be because your outburst is immediately met with approving murmurs from his end of the line. “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you moan… it was like a fucking melody,” Ash comments with heavy breath. “I need to hear so much more of that… especially need it when I’ve got my fingers pressed into your hips, holding you down while I suck at your clit. Bring you right to the edge over and over until I’m ready for you to cum for me… bet you taste as good as you sound. I’d want you to be so fucking loud while I’ve got you spread, baby.” 

“Ashhhh…” you whine, imagining it’s his tongue circling your clit and teasing at your entrance instead of your own fingers. “You’ve never called me ‘baby’ before… I like it. Wanna hear you say it when I’m begging to cum on your cock.”

His words are rushed and accompanied by the unmistakable sound of skin vigorously slapping against skin. “Yeah? Well after you cum on my tongue, I’m definitely gonna need to fill you up again, baby. Gonna get me so fucking hard watching you cum for me, seeing you shake, hearing you say my name like that… Think you’d want to bounce on my cock, make yourself cum for me one more time?”

You’ve settled the phone into the crook of your neck so that you can have one hand hard at work on your clit and the other pumping away inside your pussy. “Yes, Ash, absolutely,” you sigh filthily. “Want to ride your thick cock, want you filling me better than anyone else has… Want to cum around you, squeeze you tight… _fuck_ … I just wish you were here, Ash.”

He pants, “I know, baby, me too. Wish this was your hand instead of mine… your mouth… your pussy… fuck, baby, I just need to feel you… I’m so close, are you close?” 

“Yes… I’m almost there… wanna hear you cum for me,” you whimper.

Ashton grunts a few times and you feel yourself tensing when you hear his strangled cry of your name. You imagine him, cock pulsing in his hand, shooting rope after rope of hot cum onto his own chest. That visual alone is enough to start you unraveling but what gives you that final push over the edge is the knowledge that he was thinking about _**you**_ when he came. You moan and mumble for him as you cum, clenching around your fingers, rubbing at your clit until you can’t take it anymore. 

The call is quiet for a few moments as you both come down, listening to the sounds of each other’s breathing. After a bit, you hear some rustling on his end which you assume is him cleaning himself up; it crosses your mind how desperately you want to be there to clean him with your tongue and a faint, tired moan escapes your lips as you wonder what he tastes like.

You thought your noise was inaudible but Ash catches it and chuckles, “I’ll say.” He exhales loudly and then in stark contrast, starts speaking very softly. “I’d give anything to be there with you right now. Hold you while your breathing settles, feel your heartbeat slow against my chest… I already know I’m never gonna get enough of you.”

You sigh dreamily, heart swelling, yearning at his words. “I want that too,” you agree quietly. “We’re gonna be so good together, I know it.”

You both bask in the contented silence for another moment before you can’t help but joke, “Well, I’m glad you called!”

“Me too,” Ashton giggles with delight. “Think _I_ need a nap now too, goddamn.”

You hum happily, “Call me later, we can actually talk?”

“Nothing I’d rather do,” he beams.

“Great… And I guess now that we’ve got our first post-lockdown date figured out, we can start brainstorming about how the second one will go,” you tease.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift's "Ready For It"
> 
> This was originally published on [my Tumblr](http://kindahoping4forever.tumblr.com/post/620223317946793984/in-my-dreams-you-should-see-the-things-we-do) in June 2020. Come hang out with me there!


End file.
